


63. Fooling around at the Kwantens

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [63]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	63. Fooling around at the Kwantens

_**Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington: Fooling around at the Kwantens**_  
[immediately follows [this meeting with the Kwantens](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/8371.html)]

The moment they're back in the guestroom after dinner and more conversation, Sam pushes Ryan down onto the bed. "Take your shirt off," he orders, straddling his lover's hips, hands already busy with Ryan's belt. "And give it to me."

Two seconds ago Sam was casual, all smiles as he said goodnight to everyone. The sudden switch has Ryan gaping. He unbuttons his shirt and shrugs out of it before his brain quite catches up. And then he swells rock hard in his jeans, his heart racing.

"Good." Sam tosses Ryan's belt aside and fastens the shirt around Ryan's head, shoving the fabric into his mouth and tying it behind him as a makeshift gag. "It wouldn't do to have your parents hear us, would it?"

Ryan shakes his head, his eyes wide. Ohhh god, he loves this game already. He kicks out of his jeans and shorts and lies back on the bed naked, reaching for Sam.

"Especially not if I'm going to do this," Sam says, straddling Ryan's thighs and slapping his cock.

Ryan jumps, arching beneath Sam. He grinds his teeth into his shirt and manages to keep from shouting, fingers scrabbling for a hold in the bedcovers.

"It wouldn't do to let your parents know what a painslut you are, would it?" Sam teases, leaning down to bite hard at one nipple and then the other.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ryan whimpers softly around the gag. The bites light him up even more than the slap, and he works to rub against Sam where his lover is straddling him.

Sam moves down, licking and sucking and biting his way lower. Sharp teeth leaving bitemarks which will be visible for days. Longing for when he'll be able to break the skin again. Taste Ryan's blood on his tongue.

Thank fuck for the gag. It doesn't just muffle sound but it reminds Ryan to keep quiet. And otherwise he'd be moaning right now, loudly. As it is he's breathing hard, slowly writhing in the bedclothes, his fingers tangling in Sam's hair.

Reaching Ryan's groin, Sam glances up, giving his boy a look as his mouth hovers over his cock and his tongue flicks out to grab that drop of precome forming at the slit.

Ryan shudders, watching Sam intently. Sparks of pleasure rushing through him.

Sam breathes over the head of Ryan's cock, brushing his lips over the silken skin and then pulling back as it jerks, straining towards his mouth.

 _Fuck_. Ryan nearly starts begging right there, and he drops his head back to the pillow with a sigh. In the next second, though, he's watching again, bracing on his elbows. Wondering if Sam is going to tease him blind.

Sam grins and relents, taking Ryan into his mouth, head between his teeth, tongue delving into the slit.

Ryan groans into his mouthful of cotton. Sam looks so fucking gorgeous. And he feels amazing, sensuous tease of tongue edged with the danger of teeth.

Sam teases that slit a little longer, groaning softly at the taste of precome, at the way Ryan shudders under his mouth. And then he lets his grip on Ryan's cock tighten, his teeth digging in, slowly harder and harder.

 _Oh. Fuck._ Ryan's hands clench into fists in the bedclothes, his entire body rigid as he fights not to shout. It hurts, holy god it hurts, and he grimaces silently before he slowly starts to relax into the pain, warmth and endorphins flooding his body.

Easing up, Sam licks over the bitemarks he's made, soothing the tortured skin and countering pain with pleasure, but then he's back to biting. Chewing at the head before his touch eases again, his tongue soothing the hurt.

Ryan floats, gently rocking his hips. He's dizzy with sensation now, random spikes of pain wrapped up in a soft cushion of lust. Sam could do this for hours and he'd let him and... god yes, he'd let him. "Please," Ryan mumbles into his gag, reaching out to touch Sam's hair.

The urge is there to make Ryan really scream, but Sam tamps it down, reminding himself Ryan's parents are just down the hall. Instead, he pulls back, pushing to his feet and undressing, his clothes dropped to the floor for the moment. Crawls back between Ryan's legs, hands going to his thighs, spreading him open, his cock lined up and shoved deep with one sharp brutal thrust.

"Mmpf!" Ryan shouts behind the gag. He throws his hands up to brace against the headboard, and grinds down onto Sam's cock, coring himself open even more.

Sam groans, just barely biting back the curse that springs to his lips. He braces himself, wedging his knees against the mattress, and pulls out and shoves in again. Hard and then harder.

 _God. God._ Ryan's all twisted up inside, arms locked over his head, shirt stuffed in his mouth. He's in bliss. He spreads his thighs wider, angling his hips up to lock his ankles at the small of Sam's back. Eyes on his lover as he takes it.

Ryan feels incredible and it's all Sam can do to keep from groaning so loudly he wakes the whole house. Head tilted back and eyes closed, he moves into him again and again, balls deep with every thrust.

The bed creaks indecently, but there's no help for it. And Ryan doesn't really care. Sam looks fucking gorgeous like this, a thin sheen of sweat glossing his face. Reaching out, he slides his hand down Sam's chest, stopping just short of touching his own cock.

Sam curses under his breath, unable to stop himself, his eyes flashing open to stare into Ryan's, to follow that hand down, his lips curving into a smile. "Go ahead, boy."

Ryan groans into his gag and immediately begins to fist his cock. Instantly sensation ratchets up by a thousand, the pounding drive of Sam's cock lighting him up with every stroke. He whimpers and jerks his hips, shooting hard and splashing against his lover's chest. Rocking through every wave of pleasure.

Sam follows him over, hot and thick and heavy, pulse after pulse flooding Ryan's hole. _Fuck._

There's nothing like this feeling: full and wet and sated. Sloppy and delirious. Ryan feels as boneless as melted wax as he drops his feet back to the bed. He reaches for his lover.

Sam goes, bracing himself on his elbows so he can untie the makeshift gag, gently wipe Ryan's face. He grins. "That was fun."

Ryan's own grin is ear to ear. "Did I pay off my debt?" he jokes, thinking of how Sam had said there’d be retribution after enduring an evening with the Kwantens.

Sam makes like he has to think about it then grins again and kisses Ryan. "In spades," he whispers.  



End file.
